Spotlight
by YourLocalAsianFanficWriter
Summary: [Abandoned'] Let me give this some thought and then I'll tackle the story again.
1. Chapter 1

"You worthless son, get out of my house this instant. I never want to see your damned face in this household again!" This escalated at an undeniably fast pace. My Dad finding those photos of me and Kirino put me in a run for my luck. Finding that had to be the most unlucky thing possible, I hid it so well too. But as things in society work, a man is always the responsible one in the case of sexual harassment and assault. He's a policeman, it's sort of naturally hardwired.

But here I am, stuck outside on a summer evening. Birds chirping above me, my Dad letting off steam in the living room, and me thinking I may have actually been kicked out for good. The details on the relationship with my sister are pretty lackluster. We dated for about a month or so and then broke off under an agreement. I didn't support the idea but there weren't exactly any other choices either.

A sharp pain instantly emanates off of my cheek catching me off guard. Several red blobs drip down my eyes, oh I'm bleeding when did that happen? I stand up from my lying position and pick up a small backpack that had probably enough rations for a week. Guess I'm homeless now, college is out of the question for me as well. My financial support is gone and I can't just run into the dean's office and say I got kicked out of my house over an incestuous relationship.

I begin my walk down the normal street I've always found myself in. Something I've done for years now and something I never imagined doing for one last time. Well, I assumed it would be under better terms. Holding my arms to my head I struggle to hold the blood coming from my head. "Kyousuke!" A girl yells from behind me. "Oh Kanako, what are you doing here?" Her face was distressed, probably over the gash in my forehead.

"Who did this to you! Tell me so I can kick his ass!" I think the last thing you'd want is to run up against my father. "Yah Kanako, don't fight my Dad." Her distraught expression becomes indescribably worse. "Wait what why!? Why would he do this?" She screams in worry, Kanako you seem to be very worried about me right now. "You know what happened to me and Kirino?" Kanako cringed slightly but quickly shrugged it off hoping I didn't notice it.

But since I pointed out that she cringed slightly, I probably noticed it. "Wait a minute, don't tell me they found out!" She exclaimed not letting me speak. "Yeah, also got kicked out of my house." Her chin dropped in shock absolutely horrified by my predicament. "Can't we report this to the police? We have to-"

"Kanako, calm down, my Dad works for the police so there's no way they would believe a story like that. He's cut ties with me too, so what could I do at this point?" She rubs her chin in a stressed flurry of somewhat predictable movements. I'm pretty surprised, I haven't' really shed any tears at all, it's as if something good just happened to me. It's actually very, refreshing. Somewhat like how you feel when you experience a change in pace or something absolutely beautiful comes into your line of sight.

Overhead the moon shined like a gelid sun, cold from a distance but so warming from where I stand. Silence enveloped us as we stared absently at each other's faces, it was so peaceful I don't think I'd ever complain about being stuck like this for eternity. "Need a place to crash?" She broke the silence, it was inevitable. It had to end eventually, why not it be now. Not after days, not after hours, just after a few mere minutes. That passed by like a surreal blast of radiance exploding in all it's glory only to fade like it never existed.

"Yeah." Was all I could say to her bold yet needed question. "You need a manager?" I added wholeheartedly. My recent experiences as her manager have always been very eventful. They were usually economically fruitful and it gave me that mental drive to better myself as a working individual of society. "Really!?" She answered with joy filled enthusiasm. "Why not?" Kanako grabbed my shoulder as she pulled me down the silent street.

"Ahh, Kanako what are you-, calm down!" Her expression remained a determined one, it somewhat reminded me of Kirino. "Oh calm down Kyousuke, you're just excited about being my manager again!" She exclaimed confidently, I couldn't deny her remark Kanako was right. I am excited to be her manager again. We walked for several minutes, the rest of the journey went with unmatched enthusiasm! Yet somehow with that thousand-watt smile on her face, and the blood dripping down my forehead, we were once again enveloped by silence.

"Kyousuke we're here." She gestured to the door. We arrived faster than I expected, the time barely changed as if the past hour never happened. I was never kicked out of my house, I never talked to Kanako tonight, hell the weather probably would've never happened either. The house didn't exactly stand out, it had the same uniform style as every other house in this neighborhood. A somewhat geometric shape accompanied by a tiled or flat textured roof. A small backyard possibly and an easily accessible driveway.

"Are your parents ok with me intruding like this?" She shook her head. "My parents are in Europe on business, you'll be fine." Wait does that mean that we're all alone in the house? Doesn't this only happen in manga! There's no way, maybe she has siblings. Wait no, I would know if she had any siblings. "Kanako, where am I going to sleep?" The question seemed to fit the situation perfectly, there should be a guest room. Every house of this size should have one. "I'll set up a futon in my room, get me some water in the kitchen while you do."

Oh, I was wondering when she would start barking commands again. "Ok, ok you got a water filter in the fridge?" She nodded her head before going upstairs leaving me to explore the house. It was neat much to my surprise. A living space was strategically placed behind a door just several feet from the entrance. Down the hallway was what seemed to look like a traditional Japanese room with tatami mats and across from there, what I assumed to be a kitchen. Without a moment's hesitation, I made my way into the kitchen area letting in the aroma of pots and kettles fill my nose.

The kitchen was surprisingly large, it had a counter that separated it from the living space and contained two microwaves. Two microwaves, nobody needs that many in a house of one. I randomly opened several drawers until I found a glass. To think she's lived alone all this time. Around now I'd probably be going to Akagi for help right now, why didn't in the first place? Maybe I was too distraught to even think. Well in my opinion. it would seem Kanako needs me more right now, living alone isn't exactly fun. And saying the food she gave me during my time studying for exams, I can guarantee she's been eating convenience store food.

"Oh, right water." I quickly pull a pitcher of water from the top shelf and fill the glass. "Kyousuke! I've got the futon ready." Wait now that I think about this too, why am I sleeping in her room. I should probably question her about this, this could escalate quickly! Watching my step I leave the kitchen and make my way up a staircase at the end of the hall. The upstairs matched the size of what sat above it. Four doors were neatly placed along the walls.

One of the four was slightly opened, the lights inside were switched on. "Psst, Kyousuke in here." Kanako whispered as she stuck her head out. I nodded in affirmation and entered the room. The room yet again to my surprise was neat as well. It was accompanied by things you'd expect from a girl's room. A variety of pillows reminiscent of what seems to be a very abstract color were several plush toys all around and then-and then there where the punching bags. Probably a place for her to vent anger.

"Over here." She patted the floor by a white table at the center of the room. I placed the glass of water there and took my seat. "See, you still got it in you! I know you'll be as good as you were before now." Kanako gave me a big pat on the back nearly causing me to fall forward. "So when is your next performance?" I asked affirming the silence from returning. "Tomorrow actually, I was planning to give Kirino some tickets but I never got too." Oh, that's probably why she was in the neighborhood at the time.

"I don't have my usual dress attire, are you sure I'll be fine?" She shot me an overconfident smirk that read, don't doubt me. Kanako stood up and opened a drawer, she then took out a suit and a pair of sunglasses. "I kept this just in case you lost your other one. We can always buy you clothes another time, the salary should be more than enough." This impressed me, to some extents I have never been impressed. She's capable of doing so much, yet she acts like a brat on the outside. Kanako places the clothes neatly back into the drawer and walks towards her bed. "Alright, time to sleep Kyousuke, you brush your teeth already? I got a guest one you can use."

"Don't worry, I brushed my teeth before I got kicked out." I joked truthfully, no signs of rhetoric in that statement. She shrugs it off and jumps under her blanket. "Alright, good night Kyousuke." I snuggle into the futon and prepare to respond in a familiar gesture. She's handled this situation better than I would expect really. Unanimously letting me stay at her place and then proceeding to let me stay in her room. It's either random acts of kindness are on my side or I'm in a room with a girl who hasn't fallen out of love yet.

But I can't complain, she's done her best not to bring up me getting kicked out of the house. Losing everything in the span of five seconds, I couldn't do anything about it at all. I could always go to Akagi and ask for his help. But there's a limit to how much kindness he can provide. Wait, but Kanako. Maybe I shouldn't be asking myself questions about Akagi. How much kindness can Kanako give before it runs out? Me being her manager helps balance things out, but how long can we keep this running. She can only be an idol for so long, and once her career ends so does mine. Where do we go from there? Will I have money to pay for college? What if I fall in love again, what will I do!?

"Good night Kanako." She shuffled around the bed and murmured a reply. "Goodnight-Kyousuke." She finishes off her sentence with a wholehearted yawn. The events that went on tonight went really fast. Usually. things like this happen over the course of days-weeks, even months! Yet here I am now, month's worth of emotions throwing me into this futon. A basic agreement that I become her manager and she became my client.

Kanako would dance and sing under the spotlight, and me? I'll be finding the switch to her spotlight.

 **Hi, if you don't know me I'm Josh! I'm an entry level author in who prefers to write about the more rarely focused ships. Cause you know, everything here is Ayase and Kirino, so I thought I would change that. If you didn't know, I have another story called Outside the Box, which is an incest fic on the Oregairu sibling duo Hachiman and Komachi which is currently on hiatus until June 1st since I need to figure out how to continue the story. Oh yeah sorry, I'm late with this too, I said I'd do this story after the vote but it seems it took me a month to do so. I had AP Exams couldn't do much about that.**

 **My style of writing isn't the best, I focus on first person perspectives and I sometimes screw up character personality and the such. So constructive criticism is always great, if you got preferences or ideas for future chapters, I'll bloody do it if it's a good idea. I'll probably post the chapter in two days or so, depending on how schedules are. But asides from that, I hope I can make this a good story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyousuke, wake up!" A felt a hard knock on my forehead as I flew across the bedroom floor. Kanako stood above me in her pajamas with a pose of dominance. When did she put on those pajamas, I was probably really distracted last night. "I'm up I'm up." I said as I rubbed my head in response to that insolent pain. There are countless ways that she can wake me up, but obviously being Kanako. It had to be the method of collateral damage.

"Come on we have to head to Akihabara in three hours!" Kanako runs out of the room in a flurry of steps probably to prepare the bath. Geez, this girl could set the alarm earlier if she wanted to. And her bed, she could've fixed that if she wanted to as well. But obviously that isn't the case, so I'm going to fix it for her. I stand up in my newly awoken distraught state, I'm not in the mood written all over my face. Walking towards the bed, I take a hold of her bed sheets and begin to fold them neatly. Until something caught my eye.

"Kanako-for a moment I thought you're room was neat." A panty smiled back at me from under the bed sheet. Hopefully, this was just an extra and not something that fell off during her toss and turn sleep routine. "Ahhh!" A scream could be heard downstairs. "Where did my panties go!?" You've gotta be kidding me, I think I'll hit the bath now and pretend I didn't see this. With energetic haste and a drive to survive, I spring out of the room and into dignitary safety.

Making my way down the hall I take a guess at which room could possibly be the bathroom. Obviously, I'm not experienced in-house exploration, I've only done it less than a dozen times in my lifetime. Luckily I find my way into the bathroom leaking left and right down the hallway only to hear the blatant cries of the stairs below. "Safe!" I murmur in victory, but it didn't last long. The doors behind me swung open revealing a red-faced Kanako.

"Kyousuke! Gi-gi-give me-my panties back!" Didn't she check her bed? Well, there are several choices I can make here, well not a lot when I give it some thought. Admit defeat or spend the next three hours trying to keep my dignity intact. Either one is a loss for me, but there's always that 1% chance she'll believe me when I say that her panties happen to be in the bed. I think it's best I do that, there's definitely a good chunk of luck in reserves.

"Kanako, check your bed please." She put on a dumbfounded expression, it read 'Do you expect me to fall for a trick like that!' Yet to my surprise she took several paces back and walked towards her bedroom. The luck reserves worked thank goodness, but she might accuse me of putting it there? What do I say to that!? They slipped off and walked into the bed. No bad idea, definitely a bad idea! "Argh ok sorry for accusing you like that!" Kanako screams from the bedroom?

What a rare sight, Kanako admitting defeat. Well, she has before, I just felt like she hasn't been doing that much admitting lately. "Just throw on the suit Kyousuke!" She ranted as she ran down the stairs. "Don't forget your costume," I exclaimed as I took notice of her Meruru costume lying helpless on the floor. "Take it downstairs for me! No time for breakfast, we'll buy some on the way there!" I nod my head in agreement and grab the costume while simultaneously running down the stairs.

I run into the kitchen throwing her the costume and make a sprint towards the bathroom. The suit is still easy to put on, which means I haven't gained weight lately. Actually, you'd expect me to be losing weight around this time of year, it's summer anyways. I heard the door swing open with tidal force causing me to speed up my arm movements. Sewing the buttons into their respective holes with intricate motions and hand gestures, several tricks I remembered from my-. From that guy who raised me.

"I'm here, Wait up!" I yelled as I ran out of the house. Kanako throughout her key and locked the door and we began our Kirino level sprint towards the train station. "Geez, this is all you're fault Kyousuke!" How is this my fault? "You're the one who forgot their panties you know, how do you even let those fall off?" She blushes in defeat inventing a new era of silence in our sprint. It was much needed, running and conversation doesnt exactly go well together in any form or fashion.

"Crap I can hear the train coming in!" We scanned our cards at the gate and made a maddening dash across the emptying train platform. Just in the nick of time we escape into the trains. I can't remember correctly but didn't she say that we had more time than I thought we did? There's no way time works like that, the space-time continuum works the way no one wanted it to. I'll explain that insight at another time. "Kyousuke, pre-performance checklist!" Kanako exclaims as the train begins its routine commute. We speak in such a pattern that it would sound like we're performing a planned gag. The reaction of the passengers supported that theory. They had this cheesy smile that read, oh they must be really close siblings or something like that. The nerve of these guys I swear.

"Costume?"

"On!"

"Props?"

"In the bag."

"Hair?"

"Ready!"

"Confidence and readiness?"

"Oh come on Kyousuke, you know I'm ready for anything." We give each other a quick fist pump with the usual cheesy smile mixed in the gesture. "Now arriving in Akihabara….Now arriving in Akihabara. Please do not attempt to exit the vehicle until the train has come to a complete stop." We take our place by the doors, allowing me to bask in the lacking preparedness we're witnessing right now. I need to give an apology to the show sponsors after this, do they even know I'm her manager at this point? The run through Akihabara wasn't that eventful, well besides the strange stares we got from passersby.

We soon arrived at a tall and large building which was accompanied by a huge screen on its side. I remember passing through here when Kirino returned from America, she did that cheeky intro. We swung the doors open and took a quick breath before making our way down a narrow corridor which could be entered through an entrance at the lobby. "Kyousuke, take this card. It'll get you in the staff bathroom and you know how clean it is!" How about letting me in, doesn't that matter too?

I nod in affirmation and grab the badge. As we approach the backstage, we hold our badges up causing the guards and staff to gives up a thumbs up approval. "I'm going to go into the back room and meet with Bridget-chan!" We part ways as I make my way to the stage to talk with directors and the such. Thankfully we're only ten minutes late, just enough time for a quick rehearsal. Kanako shouldn't have a problem with this, she's had this talent. Memorizing songs and choreography after looking at it once, then performing it spot on.

It's a few of the many things that in my opinion, makes her amazing. I'd have to say it's an honor to be her manager, I wonder where my career would go from here. But matters right now is the present, well the performance at hand. She says she already knows how things will go during today's show, so all I need to do is sign her in with the directors and that's it. The stage is average compared to the more meticulously designed ones in Tokyo. The director stood at the center of the stage with several stagehands, his hand movements were precise probably because he was instructing others on their jobs.

"Oh Mr. Kyousuke, Kanako's new manager? I hope we'll get along, we'll be working together in a flurry of new shows this season. Oh let me get introductions in order here, the name is Aragawa Kouta, but you can just call me Director." Oh, what a nice guy. His appearance had a large sense of professionalism to it yet he had this carefree sort of vibe. The Directors wardrobe was made of a multi-colored flannel shirt which was worn by a black barrette and a clean pair of jeans. The shoes looked expensive, just like the rest of his clothing.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, sir. I'm sure Kanako has filled you in on the choreography and such." He nodded his head cheerfully, aren't we behind schedule? "Yah, she's filled me in. I was just talking to the stagehands about that. You're in charge of her as of now, you've had prior experience in the field but now that you're pursuing it as a long-term career I hope you take it seriously. She's going to rely on you and you are to do everything in your power to make sure she gets through whatever is thrown at her." Woah, Director just looked like a badass right now.

I've always like the pep talks, it gives me a drive to actually get things done. "I'm going to head to the back and check on Kanako." No answer, he was pretty busy anyways. The director looks really busy anyways, it's expected. I guess it's a common occurrence in the business. The hallway was surprisingly easy to navigate, fourteen doors were lined up side by side with a dead end several hundred meters away. I looked to the right reading off of the signs which were etched on the doors. Most of the doors were covered in blank slates of wood, it is the beginning of the season anyways. "Ahh, there it is." The door had two names etched in, Bridget and Kanako.,

I knocked on the door several times with no answer. With my resilience, I found entertainment after two minutes of continuous knocking in the repetitive tapping of my feet. To my appalling state, it was surprisingly soothing. "Ahh, Kyousuke you can come in now." Was she dressing up? Maybe Bridget had some new accessories for her or something. "Hey check it out Kyousuke, Bridget got me some accessories that look amazing with the costume!" Kanako exclaimed allowing me to bask in the glory of my masterful guessing.

The door flew open to my surprise, it nearly grazed my right cheek as I jumped back. "Ahh, crap be careful when you're opening the door Kanako." I say as I rub my now numbed cheek, that was way too close for comfort. With my survival instincts kicking in, I walk into the changing room with a sense of caution. "Oh Kyousuke, what a pleasure to see you today." Bridget was sitting in the back, a red book in her hands. She was doing that quirky wave you see a lot in anime when people are saying their goodbyes.

"So what do you think of these gems?" Kanako asks with outgoing confidence, her signature smile etched clearly on her face. I scanned her figure, her costume now bejeweled in the laborious effort of Bridget's persistent attitude. "Looks great!" Bridget claps her hands clearly happy with my reaction. I give her a genuine smile in response as I took my seat by one of the mirror... "Hey Kanako-." My sentence is disrupted as I take a subconscious gander at Kanako, yes subconscious whatever that means.

"Kanako, you're shaking." She was shaking profusely, sweat was dripping down her face. It was obvious ever since I woke up. Her reactions the entire morning have been mechanical, it wasn't Kanako. She's nervous about something right now and I think this is where I'll play those advice cards the Director gave me earlier. "Kanako can I talk with you outside." I take a quick peek

looking for approval from Bridget, she gives me an affirming nod and proceeds to fake putting on makeup. With the deed done, I grab Kanako's hand and pull her out of the room. "Hey what the hell are you doing Kyousuke!?" She exclaims as I drag her out of the room, receiving constant resistance from the shaken idol.

"I said let's have a talk. We're not going up on stage if you're like this." Her onslaught instantly came to an end, her arms ended their painful flailing. I took her rest as a signal for me to close the door. As the door came to a close, I took a look at Kanako who was shaking slightly. "Alright Kanako, we can get through this easily. Just tell me everything." She remained unresponsive, her shaking was still prevalent and easily noticeable. "No, it's nothing really it's nothing." She retorted.

"If it were nothing, we wouldn't be out here right now." Her face was marked in defeat as she stared at the ground, her argument was practically denounced before it even left her mouth. "Now take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me what's on your mind." She did as I said, rubbing her temples repetitively. "It's my aunt…" Kanako admits in defeat. "She's always been against this job, as an idol that is. There have been several occasions where she threatened to ruin my career, and I think she's going to look for a reason at today's performance." Why do I feel like it's always the aunt, it's in most shows and books that the aunt is always rooted out as some sort of ass.

"What's her name?" I ask urgently, I can deny her aunt access hopefully assuming I have the right. "Ayano Kurusu." She answers with a matched sense of emotion. "Ok I'm going to take some steps to make sure we don't have any problems. For now, I want you to prepare for the show as if nothing were to happen." Her eyes went wide as I made my statement. "No, no Kyousuke, you can't kick her out she'll think I'm hiding from her!"

"Then what do you want me to do Kanako!?" I can't tell which of the two of us are being unreasonable right now. The last thing I need right now is to end up on the wrong side of the spectrum. It would only worsen the situation. "Then I'll do what I can do for you right now." I instantly pulled her into a hug. "Oi Idiot what are you doing!?" She exclaims as she repeatedly attempted to break off from my embrace.

"What else do you expect me to do? Just go out there and show her what you're made of." Kanako remained silent for several moments, she no longer struggled to get out of my arms. She can be one unreasonable sometimes but that's who she is. This was her vulnerable side, every person has one obviously. It's why we can't run away from our fears. We face them bravely and the next thing you now you've conquered it. Kanako has always been unable to help herself and because of that, she could never ask others for help when she needed that help the most.

I'm kind of disappointed on how I could never notice this before. My previous experiences as her manager should've been enough of a signal for me to notice her conflict, yet I couldn't even spot a single thing off about her. She's strong-willed, that's surely a given. A career that you're relatives disapprove of, living alone and off of convenience store food, and no parents at all. It really makes me wonder how she's managed to live….with a smile for so long.

 **(A/N):That's chapter two of that story, cause you know. Stories should have multiple chapters, it makes it interesting and all that. Nothing new to say asides from my other story "Outside the Box" is resuming on June 1st. Also, I'm working on making an update schedule for this story so just gimme some time. I got exams in two weeks so I'm a bit tight on time and all that.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't like where this situation seems to be going. The concert is going to end up being a mess because of something Kanako never brought up yesterday. This is probably going to end off as one of those situations where someone doesn't feel a problem until it's literally existent. There have been on several occasions that this has happened to me, well during long way drives. I can't stress how many times I've had to pee and I didn't go when I could.

Taking several paces up the steps, I rubbed my chin in absolute confusion. "What to do, what to do." Suddenly a woman with red hair passes by me, she didn't seem to have a security card and her face was filled with anger. I decide to apprehend her. "Excuse me ma'am could you show me you're-." I couldn't finish my sentence, I was completely struck with fear by her somewhat vengeful glare. She wasn't having a nice day, this could only mean one thing, though. There have been on recent occasions where I decided to man-up to situations, this is one of those moments where I should do so again.

I sprint past her and block her way as she was about to enter the prep room hallway. It was clear now, she was going to confront Kanako, has this happened before? "Your name, now! I'm not letting you past here until you show you belong here." I exclaim. She wore a face of shock, I guess no one ever really talks to her like that besides Kanako. Well, that's true saying she's actually Kanako's aunt. "Au Kurusu, now where is my niece. Bring her to me now!" Does this outgoing piss off vibe really run in the family or something?

"As her manager I can't allow her to see you right now. According to Kanako, she seems to be very uncomfortable when you're brought up as a conversation topic." She had a dumbfounded expression, it was as if I was saying a fallacy. "Look, I can't allow you in-." I couldn't even finish this sentence, not even halfway through with it too! A sharp pain could be felt on my cheek accompanied by a bit of blood. Au took several steps behind me when my guard was down much to my frustration.

I pull out a walkie-talkie, which I happened to grab from the changing room. "Security to room eight in the prep hallway. We have a woman who's attempting to assault the performers with physical force." My message brings the channel into a chattering frenzy as everyone begins to panic. "All guards to the prep room, All guards to prep room! Ensure the safety of everyone in the facility." Several figures appear at the stairs running at high speeds, they looked pretty serious. How you know they're getting paid good money for this job.

I decide to join them and follow along with them. These guys are pretty fast, they got here two minutes after I called. We open the door without a moment of hesitation to reveal Au holding Kanako in a chokehold, a horrified Bridget in the background. I lead the charge and tackle the crazed aunt onto the floor, ignoring the pain in my right cheek. She kicks me hard in the stomach causing blurs of pain to appear all over my body. "Kyousuke!" Kanako screams as guards begin to flood around her. After that, everything became a deafening blur.

*Hey Guys time for a Line Break cause that's a good idea here!*

"Nice to see that you're awake." The director sat by me, his hat still sitting neatly on his head. "The show, did they perform?" I say hurriedly, I have to hang on to that small bit of hope that there it went on. The director took a deep breath. "It went on don't worry, we just had a twenty-minute delay but that didn't seem to disappoint anyone who came to watch." I sigh in relief. "And Kanako?" The director takes a deep breath once again, I'm sure he's as tired as I am. "She's fine too, we're doing a quick physical exam of her. Kanako performed regardless of the injuries she received even though we recommended her not too."

"Can I see her right now?" I insisted as I stood up from the chair I seemed to find myself on. "If you can stand, then follow me." Thankfully I managed to stumble upwards, taking a couple seconds to regain my balance before testing out my feet. "Looks like I can walk, where do we go?" The Director points to a doorway to the right. "Through that door, she should be just about done with the physical." As he said, Kanako stepped out of the door. When she saw me, relief flooded her face as she pulled me into some sort of bear hug. "Kyousuke, don't scare me like that again!"

"Look who's talking," I said genuinely, no remorse in that sentence at all. She was now wearing a pair of casual clothes, a frilly dress much to my surprise accompanied by two casual looking shoes that went with the blood red look. I could describe her as a less intense Kuroneko. Kanako wiped her eyes, I guess she was crying too. "There's an extra pair of clothes in the bag, wear what's in it." The Director said I tried to argue but I couldn't even start talking. How can I deny it, I need clothes right now. I grab the bag he held out and walked into the other room, saying my thanks as I closed the door.

The choice of clothing wasn't something I could complain about. A blue flannel shirt, a gray undershirt, and a clean pair of jeans. I could honestly adopt the look without any complaints, I fit it pretty well. The shoes were a clean pair of sperrys with polka dot socks mixed in the bag. There was even a good bottle of hair gel! Taking initiative, I gel my hair into its normal position since it's been disoriented ever since I took that punch. Looking into the mirror, I do one of those overconfident smiles. I take a peek at my watch, four o'clock in the evening. Where could we possibly be going at a time like this?

"How do I look?" I ask as I open the door. "Dashing." The director jokes, he looks to Kanako for her reaction. She remained somewhat speechless, her mouth agape. I guess I either look really amazing or very horrible right now in her eyes. All she managed to do was shake her head. "Oh yes, before you two leave can I have a word with Kyousuke alone?" Kanako nods her head and walks out into the hallway. As the doors close, the Director looks to me. "Alright, here's the profit you get from the concert. I'll give you a call next time we have an opening alright." I eagerly accept the money and put it in my wallet. A whopping two-hundred thousand yen at my disposal.

I guess Kanako's normal income should keep us alive for several months. "Oi, Mr. Manager let's head home now." The young idol peeks through the door with a confident smirk. "Actually, why don't we go to a Karaoke place, I missed you're singing anyway." A barely visible crimson appeared on Kanako's cheeks. "Idiot, don't say that when other people are around." The Director gave me a thumbs up a grain clearly visible on his lips. I let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm not in the mood for a homemade meal right now so why don't we get food at the Karaoke place. You like their cheese fries right?"

"What how do you know about that!" Kanako exclaims. "A few weeks ago when Kirino got back from her routine shopping spree, she just brought up that you're interested in some kind of food." She let out a doubtful frown probably meaning she isn't buying my story. "Look let's just head there and grab some food, you're aunt's rant made me way too hungry. Kanako giggled slightly at my statement, her laugh seemed a bit jittery as well. I should probably avoid bringing up her aunt as of now.

"I guess I'll see you soon Director." He took his barrette off and did a fancy curtsy, something I didn't expect him to do. "Sure thing Kyousuke, I'll handle clean up here so you just go ahead and enjoy the rest of the night alright." We bid him farewell and left the concert hall. Several people were still in the lobby conversing over whatever topics seemed popular these days. Outside the glass walls of the lobby stood the city lights, in all it's glory and splendor. It was something I could never get tired of, something I could never forget.

The lights when I confessed to my sister, the lights when I had my final talk with Kuroneko, the lights I see every evening. Over the years I've been alive, these city lights have constantly found their way into my heart. And it is just like every other time, that it found it's way into my heart again. "Kyousuke, are you ok? You're staring into space." Oh, I was, well that tree over there looks pretty nice doesn't it? "Sorry, I was just thinking, let's go it shouldn't be far from here." It's hard to miss, it's the only karaoke place on the block.

We began our walk out of the building plaza. It wasn't very busy, actually, it wasn't populated to any understandable extent. Surely this place designed to fit more people in it. This place is probably one of those projects by the city council to build more green space which is understandable. As of several years ago the inner parts of the city were pretty much concrete structures and pavement. The occasional green space would probably be some small park and mostly privately owned space like Golf clubs and the such.

"Kyousuke, we're here." Kanako taps me on the head snapping me out of my informal monolog. Informal monologs? I don't think I've ever-. Kanako taps me on the head again. "Geez, stop spacing out. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind right now." I blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Come on let's get a room here." She smiles as if she just won an argument, which I couldn't really complain about. I think anytime she catches me off guard is a victory in my book. "One room, two hours please," I said at the counter which the employee surprisingly with a smile gave me a key card. That's how you know this place pays their workers well. "We'll give you the bill on your way out."

The building was well decorated, musical themed outcrops stuck out on the multicolored walls. Building this place must have cost a fortune, a square foot of this place is probably worth more than the concert profit. Well, that's an exaggeration, but I don't have the money these people have. We arrive at the room at the end of the hallway, numbered forty-three. "Ready to knock out that mic?" I say jubilantly. "Hell, ready is an understatement," Kanako exclaimed with matched emotion. We swing the door open allowing Kanako to sprint towards the Karaoke machine. She's probably wanted to do this for a while like things have been awkward between her and Kirino as well. Which reminds me, was Kirino at the concert today. Hopefully, she wasn't looking for me.

I pull out a menu with hopes that they have something pretty good. An exuberant variety of foods and beverages were listed neatly on laminated paper of the menu. It was even covered by some soft plushy leather, now that's service right there. Picking the food wasn't hard, it was only two minutes into our session that I already picked up the phone. "Hello, room forty-three. We would like to order a-." I'm cut off as Kanako grabs the phone. "Two large cheese fries and a two strawberry milkshakes." I sigh in frustration, can she really eat that much in two hours?

"Um, and we'll also have the calamari plate and two diet colas," I say as I grab the phone back from Kanako. "You order will be there in ten minutes." Putting the phone down, I take a quick look at Kanako. She was fiddling with her fingers excitedly, without a doubt she could probably finish both of those plates without me when you look at her like this. "You're paying for that second plate." I chuckle slightly. She pouts at my joke in embarrassment, I proceed to pat her head lightly. "Just kidding, you went through a lot today. I'm proud of you."

"Ahhh."

"Ahh?" Her face was completely flustered due to my gesture. "AHHHhhh!" She screams as she swats my hand and jumps on top of the chair. "Kyousuke doesn't do weird stu-stu-stuff like that!" The action caught me off guard, I guess I'm being a little too charming for my character right now. "Right Right, and Kanako isn't short." I retort hoping it had some effect, thankfully it did. "Stupid Kyousuke." She murmured to herself.

"I know, we'll get through this."

 **Hi everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story or the other story. A lot has been going on lately and life really hasn't been in my favor as of late. But now that we're clear of that, and it's summer vacation. Expect me to update Spotlight, Outside the Box, and my newer story for Tera Fate of Arun on more frequent occasions. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
